The invention relates to a crash apparatus which takes the form of a blow-mold supporting body and which is covered at least partially by at least one covering layer. The supporting body bonds with each covering layer.
Blow molding is known from German Published Unexamined Patent 1,704,057 which provides a bottle with sealed-on labels.
An object of the present invention is to provide crash elements including a blow-molded supporting body such that a wide field of application is available for the parts, in particular with respect to motor vehicles.
This object is achieved by providing a crash apparatus which has at least one covering layer element which covers at least a portion of a blow-molded supporting body and is bonded with the blow-molded supporting body. Foamed material is disposed in an interior area of the supporting body, and molded-on fastening elements are disposed in an area devoid of the covering layer element. The crash element of the present invention not only exhibits injury-reducing characteristics, but also provides simplified fastening and exchangeability.
According to advantageous features according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, at least one tube member or body is included in the foamed material. In certain preferred embodiments, the tube body may take the form of an air duct or a duct serving to receive lines such as electric lines.
According to other advantageous features according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, each tube body may take the form of a deformation element to increase the energy absorption capacity. In certain preferred embodiments, a cluster of tubes is provided. Such a cluster of tubes has an advantage over an individual tube that the energy absorption and the level of force thereby occurring can be controlled, for example by the material properties and/or the tube thickness, such that a rectangular characteristic is obtained for the force curve.
According to other advantageous features according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the foamed material consists of filled spherical polystyrene, which is available in a wide variety of degrees of hardness and with which even wound and/or bent supporting bodies can be completely filled.
According to other advantageous features according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the polystyrene is introduced in layers with increasing hardness in impact direction, so that, for example, a particularly soft immersion of part of the body in the initial phase of the braking operation can be achieved.
According to other advantageous features according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the spherical polystyrene is interbonded by polyurethane foam.
According to other advantageous features of certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the supporting body and simultaneously formed fastening elements are made of thermoplastics such as polyamides, polyolefins and polyvinyl chloride (PVC).
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.